Alpha High School, Omega Low School
by SpiritHowl2
Summary: Kate and Humphrey are separated because of the hierarchy! What will Kate and Humphrey do to be in the same classes again?
1. Chapter 1

High School Story

Humphreys POV

I woke up with the bright, shining sun smiling at me through my house. I feel nervous today, it's the first day of Highschool. A Senior. I never really enjoyed school either. Math,Science, LA/English, and Social Studies. It never really interested me. My electives are cool but still its school. I remember the friends I made the past years I've been alive. Salty,Mooch, Shakey... Kate. I think this is the year I'm going to make a move. Making sure I'm ready for school I exit my house, saying to myself,

"Don't do something stupid Humphrey."

Making my way down the steep and rocky hill valley to my school, they actually changed the layout of the school. Its the same on the outside, rock orange, and trim green, but on the inside Alphas and Omegas are seperated now. Was someone suspicious about Alphas and Omegas getting to close to each other? Now how am I going to tell Kate? I can't stop thinking about her, being life long friends until Alpha School. Now we're more aquantinces. Well I guess i'll tell her about my summer, or wait, ask about her summer. I don't want to look selfish.

Kates POV

I meet up with my friends that I've kept in touch over the summer. Especially Hutch, and Candu since I know we are all going to be hunting together.

"Hey Hutch, hey Candu." I say gleeful.

"Hey Kate. How was your summer." Hutch replied.

I told them how boring it was. Just talking about responsibilities and how to act like a future pack leader. I thought summer was supposed to be fun, not like school. So I practically had school all year long and now adding 6 more months to my "banishment" sentence. Then, the bell rang. I went to Math in the teaching corridor. I remember Humphrey used to call it...

Mental

Abuse

To

Humans

MATH. It always used to make me laugh, because that was actually true. Now I wish Humphrey was in hear. I wasn't really good in math anyways.

 **Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! I'll make sure to make another Chapter! Make sure to vote on my polls too!**

 **Your New Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	2. Chapter 2: Separated

Chapter 2: Separated

Kates POV

I finally figured out that the changes to the school are permanent and based upon the hierarchy scale. All Alpha,Betas, and Omegas are in the same pod. Great now I have to listen to all the jerk Alphas make a move on me. Just "Hey baby." Just constant moves from these stupid, cocky, cool jocks. Now I wish Humphrey was here. I can't exactly do my work now. I have decent grades by myself, but with Humphrey, I go above and beyond, exceeding the standards. Humphrey is the go to guy for help, but now I can't even see him in this god forsaken school. Senior year and there are changes, wow! What Luck. I try to look over near the Omega pod and see everyone but Humphrey. Where is he? All the Omegas are making a huge ruckus. Roaring out questions and answers. Do these Omegas take school seriously besides Humphrey.

"Hey Kate you're coming with me after school." Garth said quickly and instantly leaving after.

Do I not have any say in high school?

Humphreys POV

I'm just sitting there in Math. I heard Kates first class is Mental Abuse To Humans too. What a mess. I'm incomplete, without Kate here I can't concentrate. I already got a C on the what you know test. What a start to the school year. The second bell rang, the third, fourth, fifth, and then sixth. I'm destroyed. This wasn't a very good school day. Just thinking about Kate all day, is a complete distraction, I can't think straight and I'm practically dumber now. It's like having incredible vision last year and then needing a cataract surgery in 3 months flat. Yes, the perfect analogy to this. Finally, the last bell rung. I started heading home and I saw Kate looking quite down like I am. I guess I'm not the only one who had a bad day. I sigh and head to my den. It's real;y quiet as usual since my parents died when I was a kid. I can barely survive in this sinkhole.

Kates POV

I keep trying to not think about Humphrey. It's just that we had a great time everyday during the year. Then, the Jock Bastard comes to pick me up in his Lamborghini. What a show off.

"Hey girl. What are you doing tonight?" Garth asks rudely.

I don't answer and just stand near the end looking at the rocky surface I'm standing on.

"Okay pick you up at 8:00 tonight." Garth said.

What! He's so selfish that he makes me go with him anywhere by force. I talked to my parents about this but of course and they don't fucking listen. Today has just been stressful.

It's 8:00 and Garth picked me up being more selfish than ever. he took me out to eat and bought me millions of things that I absolutely don't need and hate. Humphreys were at least beautiful and thoughtful. I don't need some guy who has money and a reputation. I just head home and Garth stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Garth asked.

I didn't answer his question again, and rudely he pushes me back to a tree trying to kiss me.

"Ugh!" I say as loudly as I can.

I continue to run home and Humphrey sees me.

Humphreys POV

I see Garth chasing Kate and I know that's not a good sign. I start running towards Garth and,

*Blam*

Garth is knocked to the ground.

"You did not just punch me, you don't punch me!" Garth said swinging his paws at me. I keep dodging leading him away from Kate. I hope Kate knows and appreiciates what I just did, because I'm so going to been under the ground tomorrow. I wonder what the next 5 days are going to be like. Still fighting Garth I try to dodge what ever he throws at me, but then I get hit and blackout immediately after. What a night. I hope I don't have any injuries when I wake up from this damsel in distress act.

NEXT TIME IN ALPHA HIGH SCHOOL, OMEGA LOW SCHOOL

Kates POV

I enter the school seeing Humphrey crowded around Omegas. I try to see Humphrey, and I do but I feel so bad now. He has a Black eye. Did he lure away Garth for me?

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! if you want to hear more from me, take my poll on my page! Thanks!**

 **Your New Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	3. Chapter 3: My Apology

Chapter 3: My Apology

Kates POV

I enter the school seeing Humphrey crowded around Omegas. I try to see Humphrey, and I do but I feel so bad now. He has a Black eye. Did he lure away Garth for me? Did he do that for me? ? I also see him with the considered popular Omega female. Are they dating, because... I love Humphrey.

"Humphrey, why did you do that?" I asked Humphrey.

He didn't respond.

"Um, he didn't do hat for you, he was proving to me that he is the strongest wolf ever in Jasper." Angel the popular wolf said.

I felt insulted, did she really say that to me.

"Sorry Kate but I'm just going to accept the law." Humphrey finally responded.

"We're dating." Angel said knowing I liked Humphrey.

I never felt so sad in my life. He's left me for some cocky, stuck up Omega. What a slut, but I shouldn't be so hypocritic because that's probably what she thinks about me. I end up just walking away, stunned.

Humphreys POV

I felt really guilty seeing Kate walk away like that. I've always loved her but it wasn't meant to be. I couldn't stop thinking about that experience, I never wanted to see Kate so sad before. I look over into the Alpha pod and see her looking a little down. Wow! Smooth, Humphrey, real smooth. I wonder if Angel is okay with me breaking up with her.

"Angel, this isn't going to work out." I said.

"What?" Angel replied.

I just looked at her with that 'really' look. She was just standing there staring at me. What does she think I am the one cool Omega who thinks he's sooooooo amazing. No.

Kates POV

I felt like I wanted to kill myself. I loved Humphrey for a while, since we were both freshmen. Now he's off with another girl. I didn't see that coming.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Another Regular Day

Alpha High School, Omega Low School

Chapter 4: Just Another Regular Day, You Know

 **For Classification ( Thanks for asking this H1ding in the shadows) Kate wants to marry Humphrey but in a few years time. The stroy will end up time jumping so in that few years later, Kate and Humphrey may end up being married,( :O don't know yet) Thanks for understanding and reading! Enjoy!**

Humphreys POV

I woke up this morning with the regret of letting Kate go. Now I have to live with seeing Kate getting married to Barf (Garth). That was a pretty dirt move. Walking to school, I saw Kate screaming at Winston. I've never seen her so mad before, especially since she's been mad at me.

"What the hell is she talking about?" I thought.

Winston also seems pretty furious with her. I hope I'm not going to be noticed. I'm kind of eavesdropping. Again, all I see is fighting, and screaming, and soon Kate left crying. What the hell did I cause.

Kates POV

I tried telling my dad that I didn't want to marry Garth, but he took that as a threat. I left and being as upset as I was, I just wanted to stay away frommy dad.

"Did you hear the filthy Omegas are finally going to be in a new school. We're finally not mixed!" I heard Garths friend Duncan whisper to Sheik, another of Garths friends.

Why? Nothing was wrong. Listening to what Duncan and Sheik were talking about, I followed them to a really run down chipped up cave.

"Are the Omegas really going to school their, is this fair?" I thought to myself.

This must be because of Tony, he must know something was up with Humphrey and I.

This really puts Omegas downhill, this idea also makes Alphas to be in a 'high' school, and Omegas in a 'low' school.

Garths POV

Finally, I have time to get Kate to like me. The most beautiful wolf will be a leader along with me. Although, It's just another regular day, you know!

 **Hey Guys! Sorry for a super long wait for another chapter on any of my stories. I was having fun at Disney, Universal, and Seaworld! Anyways Thanks for reading!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

Alpha High School, Omega Low School

Chapter 5: Changes

Humphreys POV

I started walking towards Jasper High, seeing the bright yellow sun out, birds chirping ( Seeing Frank as well) and walking to the school I liked. Then, seeing all the current Omegas rioting. I found Salty, Shakey, and Mooch asking,

"What is going on?"

"The Alpha council is making Alphas and Omegas go to a different school! It's outrageous!" Salty replied to my question.

Wow! that is outrageous, all my alpha friends... well Kate is the only Alpha friend I have, leaving them. Pictures of a run down cave was put above the entrance, and that must be my new high school. Why would they let Omegas go there? That's unfair. Soon all the Omegas were forced off of school property. Everyone pissed as I was started to not go to school! I know it's ridiculous but, why would all Omegas go to the worst school in the Jasper area?

Kates POV

I heard that none of the Omegas were going to school. I thought about talking to Tony, but I'm not sure if he agreed with this change. Now we can't see, listen, talk, or go to the same school with Omegas. I confronted my dad before he went to talk to the Alpha council,

"Dad, why do Omegas have to go to a different school?" I asked.

"Well, Kate... uh..." My dad tried to reply.

Of course, he just agreed so I could be closer to Garth. I figured Dad would just disagree, he always does things he wants!

"Ugh!" I said loudly.

"Kate, I'm sorry." My dad tried apologizing.

I didn't respond, giving him the silent treatment.

"Kate please listen..." My dad said dramatically before I interrupted.

"No dad, you've always been choosing for me. Why don't you let me choose for myself for once. Agreeing to separate me from my best friend is appalling! Just stop!" I boomed.

My dad was speechless, I finally stood up to him, and actually did something for myself for once. I kept walking away from my dad foot by foot. I finally looked back seeing my dad looking at the ground. Right now I'm not sad for him, I will later, but not now. I've never been so furious in my life, and my dad is the one who had to trigger my rage!

Garths POV

I saw Humphrey at his new school down the hill.

"Hey! Hope you enjoy, oh and by the way, I suggested this to my dad!" Garth said selfishly.

Every Omega in Jasper heard that. Well, we can expect pandemonium and anarchy tomorrow, and that dirty little bastard is behind this! What a little sore loser, knowing that I grew closer to Kate than he has. Well, of course he isn't very attractive anymore, since I embarrassed him by saying that he had the worst howling voice ever. I guess this is payback for that as well. Half of this is from Garth and the other half from Tony.

NEXT TIME IN ALPHA HIGH SCHOOL, OMEGA LOW SCHOOL

Humphreys POV

I continued into our knew school. It's small, dusty, creepy and useless. How are Omegas ever going to get a good education now! Everyone will think that Omegas are useless now because of Garth! Thanks Barf!

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 of Alpha High School, Omega Low School! If you want to hear more from me** _ **Take my poll on my page! I have 16 ideas, choose 8!**_ **Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	6. Chapter 6: Low Reputation

Alpha High School, Omega Low School

Chapter 6: Low Reputation

( _Please take my poll on my page if you want to hear more stories from me!)_

Humphreys POV

I continued into our new school. It's small, dusty, creepy and useless. How are Omegas ever going to get a good education now! Everyone will think that Omegas are useless now because of Garth! Thanks Barf! All the Omegas were... well, angry. Just plain angry. Can barely stand to look at this dump! It looks like people from a different pack were here and started wrecking the place. It wasn't a very original or a nice place.

"Well, I guess we're done with school, lets see how everyone feels when we don't go to school." I mentioned.

Everyone seemed to be in on my little ruse I just now made up. I mean I would agree if I were everyone else. We all left thinking this was going to fun, and of course it was. School sucked anyways. All of our friends were either pissed off, or juts didn't care.

Kates POV

My teacher stopped our current lesson for a phone call, and that lesson was fairly easy. Although, Humphrey made everything way more pleasant.

"Yes sir." my teacher said loud for everybody to hear

"Alright, everyone to the auditorium, please." my teacher said a little worried.

Was this about the Omegas? What are they doing if it is? I really don't want Humphrey caught up in this too. He's never been a trouble maker, never has he mad anyone mad. I mean besides Garth. All the Alphas currently here in the school strolled into the auditorium, it was coated with red paint, and wood flooring. Everyone started to sit down and were wondering why all of us are here.

"Everyone quiet down please." My dad said into the microphone.

Oh please don't embarrass me or himself. All I need his my dad to make my reputation. I also don't want to fight with him again, I don't want him to completely hate me.

"OK, so I know everyone knows that the Omegas are going to another school, but the Omegas are refusing to go to school. If anyone sees any Omega bring him to Tony, Logan (sticking with the southern leader I made up in Humphreys New Pack), Nars or me." My dad explained.

Well, my dad is choosing for himself again. Great!

"If everyone could come up here in a second to grab the name list of Omegas we have now. If you hear of any name grab them." My dad explained again.

I just grabbed the name list anyways, I'm a wolf that would rather make friends than enemies. I know how Omegas are.

Humphreys POV

All of the Omegas knew there was going to be something bad about us. So we went to our old school. I put my ear on the auditorium door, and heard that all the Alphas are after us. I told everyone that we need to hide,

"If you get caught, well then best of luck to you." I said.

Everyone pretty much split up and left after that. I followed immediately after.

NEXT TIME IN ALPHA HIGH SCHOOL, OMEGA LOW SCHOOL

Garths POV

All my friends after school were literally just looking for Omegas. We all wanted to be the first ones to find those dumb Omegas. I also hope Humphrey is enjoying his stay in the real world.

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter 6 of Alpha High School, Omega Low School. If you want more stories from me, take my poll on my page! Thanks, again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	7. Chapter 7: Gone Into the Wind

Alpha High School, Omega Low School

Chapter 7: Gone Into the Wind

Garth's POV

All my friends after school were literally just looking for Omegas. We all wanted to be the first ones to find those dumb Omegas. I also hope Humphrey is enjoying his stay in the real world. Since we're going after him he must be very scared. Well, he doesn't know that. Soon, after about an hour of looking for Omegas, I heard rustling in the bushes ahead of me in Western Jasper.

"Hey, I think I found someone." I whispered to my friends.

All of them seemed to be cheering me on to catch the Omega I believed was behind there. They quietly said,

"You've got this," and "Get'em Garth."

I kept creeping up on this bush ahead, and a few seconds later, I was hoping it would be Humphrey or his friends. What are their names, Booch, Pepper, and Sakey? Oh well.I peeked over to see what was there.

Humphrey's POV

All the Omegas met up in a cave hidden by tree trunks and the leaves of those trees in Western Jasper. I kept quiet like all the other Omegas in the cave. It was actually pretty open, and of course hidden from reality that Garth would like me to be in. We kept from talking besides whispering, because there were some Omegas who were talking, but you had to be an inch away to hear the conversations. Finally, some action that I didn't want came to me.

"Humphrey?" Salty said worried.

"What?" I replied.

Salty then pointed out of the hidden cave, and was directing me towards Mooch who seemed to be looking for some food. Oh right, the Western Jasper Alphas and Omegas kept the four of us, Salty, Mooch, Shakey and I from eating as much as we could. Especially Mooch. I soundlessly was sprinting out of the cave, to see what Mooch was doing.

"Mooch, what are you doing out here?" I asked Mooch.

He somehow snapped out of his food trance and dashed back into the hidden den or cave or whatever the Omegas wanted to call it. I immediately was going to follow him, but I wanted to see if there was an Alpha out over the bushes. I slowly started to look over the bushes. Before I could do that though, I stepped on a twig. Yeah, like I didn't see that coming. I have the worst luck in Jasper. The sound broke the silence in the air, and made me jump. Why did I not be more cautious? I then heard.

"Hey, I think I found someone."

Along with little encouragements of,

"You've got this," and "Get'em Garth."

I started to panic. I tried to react by finding a hiding spot. Looking ahead, left, and to the right of me. No spots to hide in. Where is a rock to hide behind when you need it. I think I should of played Hide and Seek more with Salty, Mooch, and Salty. I was pretty apathetic. Motionless, paralyzed by the fear. Though it was simple. I just soared back into the hidden cave. I looked back out into the land ahead of me, and that wolf who was Garth looked over and saw nothing but nature.

Kate's POV

The next day, everyone was in the auditorium to tell that they didn't find any Omegas. The most captivating story was Garth's though. He heard rustling in the bushes, but saw nothing when he checked around them. After telling that story though, he seemed to of gotten an idea of some sort.

"Hey guys!" Garth yelled to everyone, including my dad, Tony, Logan, and Nars.

The whole auditorium fell noiseless.

"This is just a theory, but maybe the Omegas know what we've been doing." Garth mentioned to everyone.

"Are you that dense, of course they know what's going on!" I screamed at Garth.

"The Omegas were clever enough to not go to school, and eavesdrop on us at the time we didn't have the Omegas here!" I screamed again.

My dad was pretty surprised at me on how I knew that.

"How do you know that?" My dad asked me.

"I know Humphrey and his friends, how do you think they stop fights all over Jasper, Because they're intelligent, all we Alphas care about apparently is being popular. Humphrey even said to me that Alphas are selfish and cocky, and I agree." I explained as loud and clear as I could.

I left the auditorium in shock that none of the Alphas knew that, including my dad. Never would I have thought all the Alphas in Jasper would be that stupid!

NEXT TIME IN ALPHA HIGH SCHOOL, OMEGA LOW SCHOOL

After a few hours of school, during passing period everyone was staring at me like I knew something. Like I told Humphrey what was going on with the Alphas. I didn't mean to tell them that, but it just came out.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7 of Alpha High School, Omega Low School. Idf you have an idea for this story, tell me! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	8. Chapter 8: The New School

Alpha High School, Omega Low School

Chapter 8: The New School, Don't Look Around

(Thanks to kateissexy for an idea)

Kate's POV

After a few hours of school, during passing period everyone was staring at me like I knew something. Like I told Humphrey what was going on with the Alphas. I didn't mean to tell them that, but it just came out. Everyone was talking behind my back like I'm betraying them I guess, I actually want to betray them now. Soon it was the last class of the day and everyone never participated. The teacher asked a question (couldn't think of one :P) and I raised my paw knowing the straightforward answer, while everyone else in the class was staring at me weird. Even the teachers didn't like me since the teacher just moved on not even looking at me. I think I'll just stop going to school to. Honestly I thought I helped the Alphas more than injured them. I juts sighed and the end of the school day approached.

Humphrey's POV

All the Omegas kept groaning from hunger, especially Mooch since he is the one who obviously eats the most. I felt dreadful for having the Omegas hide like this. Although the Alphas brought this anarchy upon themselves.

"Alright lets just move." I said to everyone.

Hopefully everybody had enough energy to move, because if they don't everyone who could will leave them behind to fend for themselves. As much I didn't want to leave I had to make that choice. An hour later every Omega found caves everywhere and especially one way down to our left. When entered you hear echos, and see just space. Space, space, and more space. There was more room than the 'alpha' school that we attended for Omega purposes. Well, I guess everything worked out.

"Whoa, Mooch where did you get that deer?" I asked.

"I...I...I was... sooooooooo hungry." Mooch said whispering creepily.

I just stood there in shock for both Mooch getting a deer, or I mean hunting a deer, and just Mooch. You don't make Mooch hungry.

"Okay, let Mooch eat what he can before we do." I said generously for Mooch.

Everyone groaned. I didn't care, nobody could be more hungry than Mooch especially if he was looking for something when he was completely exposed to the Alphas who were looking for us. Upon entering all of the Omegas made there new school, not just a school but a new home. I finally did something that made all the Omegas happy, now they're forever grateful for what I did. I didn't want anybody to get caught.

Garth's POV

"Hey!" I said getting everyone's attention.

"I just found out that the Omegas have made a new school down in Western Jasper. Lets go!" I screamed.

All of the Alphas including me stormed out of school, pretty much ditching our classes, but I think some of the teachers even came with us. I really do guess people want to catch the defenseless Omegas. Soon, all of the Alphas arrived at the new Omega school after looking for the cave for about an hour and a half.

"Alphas! Alphas!" We all assumed an Omega said.

I peeked in the cave noticing nobody was in there and it was pitch black. Others starting barging in really wanting to catch an Omega.

"Don't even try to look around." A deep and mysterious voice told us.

Everyone stopped, knowing that can't be good. Except Garth and his friends. How more selfish can you get?

NEXT TIME IN ALPHA HIGH SCHOOL, OMEGA LOW SCHOOL

Humphreys POV

The Alphas kept advancing into the den, which we warned them not to. Salty and I crept to the left and right side of the den, hoping to catch and drag a Alpha into the den to stop them and hold them captive. Hopefully it'll work and the Alphas have no idea that's going to happen.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 8 of Alpha High School, Omega Low School! If you want to read more from me,** _ **take my poll on my page**_ **. Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	9. Chapter 9: Almost Flipped

Alpha High School,Omega Low School

Chapter 9: Almost Flipped

Humphreys POV

The Alphas kept advancing into the den, which we warned them not to. Salty and I crept to the left and right side of the den, hoping to catch and drag a Alpha into the den to stop them and hold them captive. Hopefully it'll work and the Alphas have no idea that's going to happen. All the Alphas were to scared to even go 20 feet inside he cave, some stayed in front of the cave, and others backed out knowing something was obviously wrong.

"Anyone else?" I said in a menacing voice to scare off the Alphas.

It was silent for a moment until all the Alphas charged in the cave. I knew that some of the Omegas would be exposed and probably caught. 5 were after that. Although I fought back capturing 2 Alphas, dragging them by there feet into a cave that was blocked out by a boulder. Wow, we Omegas must have evolved in fighting... of some sort.

Kates POV

I thought Humphrey would have been just out and about, not capturing Alphas and holding them captive. I do guess it was inevitable that the Omegas would fight back though,since they knew we were capturing them Humphrey and his friends want to fight back.

"Come on Humphrey, lets make this easy!" My dad roared to get Humphrey's attention.

It was silent for a moment, so Humphrey must have been hesitant to answer.

"What are you going to do if we capture us?" Humphrey asked revealing himself with Salty, Mooch, and Shakey.

"Put you in the jail den, you've broke pack law by not going the Omega School." My dad replied.

Humphrey turned around back into the unlit cave and literally nothing happened. Nobody said anything,or did anything. It was kind of awkward honestly.

"One question, why do you want us to be thought in a run down cave with minuscule rooms? I doubt we're going to have appropriate school supplies too." Humphrey asked.

My dad stood there motionless. He was about to say something then stopped. He did that twice.

"Get Them!" My dad screamed.

All the Alphas sprinted to the Omegas ahead, grabbing as much of them as they could, which actually turned out to be all of them. I tried leaning forward to stop some wolves, but my mom stopped me.

Humphreys POV

All of us were squirming to escape the grasp the Alphas had on us. I looked over towards Salty, Mooch and Shakey. They were being beat up.

"Hey! Stop th-" I was cut off.

Being thrown on the grown the Alphas started to beat me up as well. The pain was well, too painful to describe. It's like the Alphas wanted us all dead since to them we're to lazy to do anything to help the packs. I soon passed out with the last sight I remembered was Kate also being kicked, pushed and beaten to the ground.

After probably 5 hours, I woke up sore from the beating I took earlier. I looked around to see if there was anyone else awake. Sadly, none of the Omegas were but some Alphas were looking in the blocked den I was in. This is incredibly unfair, I thought Omegas keep the peace in the packs, so I guess the Alphas will tear each other apart.

NEXT TIME IN ALPHA HIGH SCHOOL OMEGA LOW SCHOOL

Kates POV

I woke up in the middle of no where. It was cold and dark outside and I couldn't find my way. I didn't recognize where I was.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I decided every 2 weeks I take a week off so again sorry. Anyways, thanks for reading chapter 9 of Alpha High School, Omega Low School, and if you want to read more stories from me, take my poll on my page! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	10. Chapter 10: Clarification

**Alpha High School, Omega Low School**

 **Chapter 10: Clarification**

Kates POV

I woke up in the middle of no where. It was cold and dark outside and I couldn't find my way. I didn't recognize where I was. There were a few Alphas still in the hidden den looking for any Omegas hiding or Omegas that were still resisting.

"Oh good, Kate your father is freaking out. You need to go back to him. If you go sraight should be able to find him OK?" A wolf that I didn't recognize said giving me instructions.

I did exactly what thwolf said and found my dad standing outside of the den overlooking the valley.

"Dad." I said hoping he wasn't going to be mad at me.

"Oh thank goodness, your safe. WHAT HAPPENED!" Winston barked.

"I don't exactly know, the Omegas some how beat us in a fight or something, but apparently we still won. I guess." I replied.

"All this just because we moved the Omegas to a different school. If you see Humphrey again, tell him that we did this because we're trying to keep Omegas from dating Alphas and planning on marrying each other." Winston growled.

Humphreys POV

"Let me out, I'm not OK with all of what you stubborn Alphas are doing!" I howled the guard standing in front of me.

"What did you say you little weakling?" The guard asked gritting his teeth at me.

I continued to stare at him, and also keeping my mouth shut knowing that if I keep this up, I could get into serious trouble. The guard took a step back and returned to his position. He heard a wolf coming towards the prison cell I was in. A tree with thick vines guarding the door.

"Go right in, Kate." The guard said trying to act tough.

"Sorry Humphrey, I don't agree with my dad, but he says that he doing this to keep Alphas and Omegas from getting together." Kate mimicked.

I didn't reply so that she would just leave. My opinions on Alphas have completely changed from here on out.

"Humphrey I'm sorry, but I can't change that!" Kate yelped.

I'm pretty sure she can, since Winston will do anything for Kate and Lily. Wait no scratch that. Lily told me that on the one moonlight howl where Kate and I were captured, all Winston and Eve were doing, was talking about Kate and how pretty she was. What about Lily? They literally payed no attention to her, it's feels like they don't even want Lily as thei daughter at this point.

I wanted to say that but, I still didn't speak. I really wish the Alphas could see what they do to Omegas like us. They discriminate us from all the rest. I'm starting to wonder if other animals like bears have this hierarchy like we do.

"OK Humphrey, then I guess I'll see you later." Kate said giving up.

Realistically, I think I won't be seeing Kate later. I won't even consider her a friend if she's not going to help any of the miserable Omegas. I think the only way this can be settled is to fight for our rights.

Some people will ask, why fight for it? I'll fight because the Alphas the Omegas are greedy for at least some fame, we're all sad and bored, and we have to go to school, thats dusty, so small that wolves with claustrophobia can't be in there for more than 15 minutes, and is eeriely dark and quiet.

We'll see if Winston made the right choice or not. Maybe once the Omegas are out of the prison cells, we will all strike.

NEXT TIME IN ALPHA HIGH SCHOOL, OMEGA LOW SCHOOL:

Humphreys POV

The wolf appeared to be opening the vine door, and once he did I swiftly grabbed him. I then threw him into the cell and shut the door, locking him in.

"Hope you have fun in there. Like I did for 48 hours bored out of my mind" I said aggressively.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's not the best story, but if you liked it, be sure to leave a NICE review. Also if you want to read more from me, I have a poll up on my page for the rest of spring. Choose 14 from 28 stories I have in mind, (currently) that sound interesting to read over the summer!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


End file.
